


Confession of an Anxiety Sort

by byororon



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, i also suck at naming fics, i guess, i wrote this to procrastinate my webcomic because i suck, not too angsty but like /shrug emoji, two bros chilling in a bed two inches apart because they Are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23352421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byororon/pseuds/byororon
Summary: [“Anyways, I came here because I thought of something.”“At four in the morning.”“My brain works best at night. Anyways,” Senkuu nodded to himself in content. Gen had a feeling he wouldn’t be sleeping any more that night.]Gen has issues with sleeping at night due to his mistake of a confession that morning.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 198





	Confession of an Anxiety Sort

Emotions, huh? Emotions  _ suck _ , that’s for sure.

Emotions were all that ran through Gen’s head at the moment. He cursed his inability to make his thoughts stop. Stop, stop,  _ stop _ . And yet they ran on.

It was late at night; the perfect time for feelings to go awry. Gen was huddled in his makeshift bed, attempting to fall asleep. Attempting was the correct word, as it was a piss-poor attempt. As he kept telling himself “Damn it! Fall asleep already,” he was reminded of the events that transpired that day.

Like an idiot, Asagiri Gen fell in love. And even  _ more _ like an idiot, he confessed. His feelings had been cooped up too long in his heart. He even thought it’d be a good idea to get them out! But alas.

The man’s reply,  _ Senkuu’s _ reply, was just a simple “Let me think about it.” And, y’know,  _ normally _ that would mean there’s a chance of hope, right? Gen was going to let Senkuu have all the time in the world to decide. But it scared him too. What if Senkuu  _ never _ decided? What if he brushed it all off and never spoke of it again?

These thoughts and more… well, depressing ones swam throughout Gen’s tired head. All he wanted was to sleep! He had even drank some herbal tea beforehand… was it just not working?

He shifted over to his other side, staring at the lantern beside him. Gen, not feeling comfortable living with the villagers, made a small cave near the village his home. It was piled with blankets and pillows and even a lil canopy above his bed. 

His eyes grew watery; it was just the bright light, right? He contemplated turning it off before he remembered he’d be off worse in the dark. Someone could sneak up on him after all! His paranoia was unfounded. He was just afraid of the dark in general, not like he’d ever admit it. He sat up, rubbing his eyes a little. It was still much too dark out to take a walk; he could fall and never get up again. But what else was he supposed to do? Sleeping wasn’t an option apparently.

He laid down again, wondering why he even sat up in the first place. His train of thought was a wreck, clearly. He huffed a sigh out. All of the things that could go wrong were obviously going to go wrong tomorrow. Or the next day. Or even the day after that. Senkuu reciprocating his feelings was… a stupid dream. And God how he wished to dream. A nice small, soft, safe dream. Maybe he even wished to not have to wake up from it. 

He bonked himself on the head lightly. That kind of thought was useless. He tried closing his eyes, a little bit of exhaustion finally piling over him. Before he realized it, he drifted off to sleep. A dream that he will inevitably wake up from.

It was dark. Then it was light. He was standing by himself. But was he by himself? Tons of people and faces flashed by him in a rush. Some he recognized, some he didn’t. He saw his family and friends of the old world. He wondered how they were. He was about to ask, when he realized he couldn’t move.

Stone. He was stone again. The people around him continued to flash along. Where were they going? Were they leaving him again?

In the distance, he saw a certain figure. The tall stupid hair he came to adore, the hands he wished to hold. 

The figure called out his name.

Once, twice, three times-

Gen woke up. It took him a second to process he was sitting up in bed, drenched with sweat. It took him another second to process he was not alone. Senkuu sat beside him, hand on Gen’s shoulder. 

“Wh… hwuh?” Gen looked at him. “Wait, what? Why are you here?” He managed to say, voice a little laced with worry.

“I, uh, y’know.”

“I do not know. Senkuu-chan, what time is it?”

Senkuu turned around, still sitting next to Gen. “About 4am.”

Gen pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh my God… I was trying to sleep.”

“Didn’t sound like you were enjoying it. You kept groaning.” 

‘Oh God,’ Gen thought.

“You even said my name a few times… maybe it was a good dream,” Senkuu smirked. Gen just sighed. 

“Yeah, you  _ wish _ , you fucking lettuce,” he bit back. His gaze was tired, he looked like he wasn’t fully…  _ there _ , in a sense. Senkuu noticed this, but for the sake of Gen’s dignity he chose to ignore it.

“Anyways, I came here because I thought of something.”

“At four in the morning.”

“My brain works best at night. Anyways,” Senkuu nodded to himself in content. Gen had a feeling he wouldn’t be sleeping any more that night.

Senkuu had said something about telephones, and before Gen knew it he was drowning Senkuu’s voice out. He tried to do a little “Hmm~” or “I see,” but it took all his strength to even stay conscious. 

  
  


“Were you even listening, mentalist?”

“Ah… yeah something t’do with… uh…” his voice trailed off. Senkuu scoffed.

“Maybe not everyone’s brains work best at night, I suppose.”

“ _ Rude! _ ”

Both of them sat there for a bit. Senkuu was next to Gen under the canopy; he looked rather cold, but Gen was too out of it to do anything about it. Senkuu bit the bullet.

“Are you like, okay dude?” Senkuu asked, genuine concern in his voice. Gen processed what he said a little slow, but nodded. He was leaning against the wall now, his eyes staring off somewhere far away. He snapped out of it for just a second. 

“I’m just a bit sleepy,” he said quietly. He sat back up straight and stretched. He grabbed more blankets beside him and bundled up in them. “I don’t want to sound rude, but I really do need to sleep.”

“Yeah, I’ll-” Senkuu turned around to see that it was pouring rain. “Oh.”

“‘Oh’? ‘Oh’ what???” Gen pushed Senkuu out of the way a little to look out the cave entrance. It was indeed pouring rain. “God damn it,” Gen hissed under his breath. They sat in silence. 

“I don’t suppose I could sleep here,” Senkuu started. Gen sighed.

“I  _ guess _ ,” he said with mock exasperation. “You only get one blanket though. The rest are mine.”

“Greedy, aren’t we…” Senkuu said. He complied and got under the blanket he was given. There was a single problem; there wasn’t much room for the both of them. Gen’s space was just enough for one person to get cozy. Two was far too crowded. They laid there, the sound of drizzling rain echoing throughout the cave. Senkuu shifted a little and turned off the lantern.

“I don’t get how you could sleep with that on,” He started, before noticing Gen was shaking. “...Do you want me to turn it back on?” 

Gen mumbled a barely coherent “Yes,” before Senkuu flipped it back on.

And so there they laid. Senkuu was having a hard time trying to sleep with the light on, but Gen wasn’t shaking anymore so it was okay. Senkuu thought for a moment.

“Gen, about today…”

“Hwuh…?”

“...Are you even awake.”

“Nuh-uh…”

“Well shit.” Senkuu chuckled. “Um.”

Gen flipped over to face Senkuu, eyes blinking sleepily. Senkuu realized how close he was to Gen.

“About the thing you said,” Senkuu spoke.

“I have said many things,” Gen mumbled.

“ _ When you said you were in love with me you idiot _ .” 

“Oh right, that.”

Senkuu groaned in frustration. This wasn’t going to be easy, was it? He thought about his next steps carefully.

“I’m not good with that kind of stuff. But, I think I can… make an exception.”

  
  


“Fuh wuh?”

“You mean ‘for what’? For  _ you _ , oh my God.”

“I don’t get it.”

At this point Senkuu was wondering if Gen was really this dense or if he was playing a trick on him. The bags under Gen’s eyes said it wasn’t the latter. 

“I’m saying I feel the same about you,” he said, tapping Gen’s head lightly to wake him up more. “I don’t know how else to put it.”

“...Oh.”

Senkuu huffed.

“Can I sleep now?” Asked Gen. Senkuu squinted.

“Really? After I said all that?” He felt embarrassed. Gen giggled. He then opened up his blankets and threw them over Senkuu, then inched closer.

“Glad you told me this,” Gen said, cuddling close to him.

“Ah, uh, yeah. Me too.”

Gen snorted.

They both were contently warm, both in heart and body. The gentle tip-tap of the rain outside serenaded them as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i am having a bruh moment


End file.
